Leaving Sunnydale
by gengen07
Summary: Alex quitte Sunnydale quelques semaines après que lui et Willow se soient fait prendre à l'usine. Il revient deux ans et demi plus tard... Willow l'attend avec une surprise. AlexWillow


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, à part peut-être le personnage de Lex, que j'ai inventé. Les personnages d'Alex et Willow appartiennent à Joss Whedon et Buffy the Vampire Slayer, ainsi que tous les autres personnages. Certains dialogues proviennent des épisodes _Lovers Walk_, _The Wish_, _Amends_ et _The Freshman_.

Couples : Alex-Willow, Willow-Oz et un peu Alex-Cordelia.

Situation : Commence pendant _Lovers Walk_ (Saison 3) et se termine quelques jours après _The Gift_ (Saison 5)

Feedback : J'adore recevoir des reviews. Alors, dites-moi ce que vous pensez, svp.

Note de l'auteur : Dans ma version de _Lovers Walk_, Cordelia et Oz ne retrouvent pas Alex et Willow immédiatement, ça leur prend plus de temps avant de les trouver.

Le début de l'histoire est surtout des bouts d'épisodes de la saison 3

* * *

**Leaving Sunnydale**

Willow essayait d'enfoncer la porte qui les tenait prisonnier de la cave de l'usine. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle entendit Alex qui commençait à se réveiller et redescendit l'escalier pour aller le rejoindre. Alex était étendu sur le lit. Willow s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui. Elle posa sa main droite sur la taille de son ami, son autre main agrippant la main d'Alex.

Willow : Alex? Comment tu vas?

Alex : Ça tourne. Et j'ai mal au cœur.

Il avait apparemment mal à la tête également. Puis il se remémora la bataille. Spike qui arrive derrière lui et le prend par le cou. Ils commencent à se battre, et puis il ne se souvient plus.

A : Je me suis battu avec Spike, c'est bien ça?

W : Oui, c'est ça.

Il se toucha la tête, là où Spike l'avait frappé avec un microscope. Il effleura la blessure et regarda le sang sur ses doigts.

A : Est-ce que je l'ai eu? J'ai gagné?

Willow lui caressait le ventre doucement.

W : Tu as été très brave. T'as envie de vomir?

A : Non, ça va aller.

Alex regarda autour de lui, essayant de figurer où il se trouvait.

A : Où on est?

W : Dans l'usine désaffectée, enfermés dans la cave.

A : Cette baraque carbonisée au milieu de nul part?

Elle acquiesça.

A : Ya tout pour faire un scénario de catastrophe on dirait.

W : Je trouve aussi.

A : Pourquoi il nous a pas tués?

W : Il veut que je lui fasse un filtre d'amour.

A : Quoi?

W : Drusilla est partie et il veut la retrouver.

A : Quand je pense qu'on espérait que ces jeunes gens s'aimeraient pour toujours.

W : Il est comme un fou. Enfin, j'irais quand même pas jusqu'à le consoler.

A : Non, alors qu'est-ce qui va se passer?

W : Bien, pour ne rien te cacher, soit je refuse de faire le filtre et il nous tue, soit je lui fais le filtre et il nous tue aussi.

A : Ya pas un troisième choix?

W : Il est tellement ivre qu'il nous oublie ici et qu'on meurt de faim. C'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de mieux, non?

A : Willow, on ne va pas mourir. S'il est aussi ivre, il va s'assoupir...

Il essaya de se lever avec l'aide de Willow.

A : Et on en profite pour se faire la malle.

Il perdit l'équilibre et retomba sur le lit, entraînant Willow avec lui. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

A : Tant que se faire la malle ne voudra pas dire se mettre debout et courir comme des fous, tout ira bien.

Willow poussa un petit rire. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, leurs yeux descendirent jusqu'aux lèvres de l'autre, puis il se rapprochèrent tranquillement.

W : Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut.

Elle caressa le menton de son ami.

A : Ya toujours une exception pour les cas de forces majeures.

Sur ces mots, Willow approcha son visage de celui d'Alex et l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa aussi, porta ses mains dans les cheveux de Willow et se laissa retomber en arrière, se retrouvant complètement sur le dos. Willow passa ses bras autour d'Alex et continua à l'embrasser. Ses mains descendirent à la taille d'Alex, le caressant doucement. Les baisers s'intensifiaient. La chaleur entre les deux amis s'intensifiait également, puis leur respiration devenait plus rapide. Tout en continuant à s'embrasser, Alex fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à la taille de Willow et les glissa sous son pull, touchant sa peau douce. Willow frissonna au contact d'Alex. Elle avait envie de lui, plus que n'importe qui. Alex remonta le chandail de Willow tranquillement, il la regarda dans les yeux, cherchant son accord. Ce qu'il vit le rassura immédiatement et retira le pull de Willow. Sous son pull rose, elle portait une camisole lavande, dévoilant ainsi ses épaules nues. Ils roulèrent, Willow se retrouvant sous Alex. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, puis y posa ses lèvres. Il déplaça ses lèvres sur ses épaules, posant des baisers sur sa peau nue. Willow frissonnait de plaisir à chaque geste posé par Alex, elle exaltait. Elle commença à déboutonner la chemise d'Alex. Lorsque sa chemise fut enlevée, Alex retira son t-shirt. Willow avait souvent vu Alex torse nu, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Elle avait envie de le toucher. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine et le caressa. Elle retira également sa camisole pour se retrouver en soutien-gorge. Après plusieurs minutes, ils se retrouvèrent nus. Puis Alex s'arrêta brusquement, voyant la peur dans les yeux de Willow.

A : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu veux qu'on arrête?

W : Non... C'est juste que... C'est ma première fois...

A : Je sais, j'ai peur aussi...

W : Vraiment?

A : Tu n'as pas idée.

Elle l'embrassa.

W : J'ai envie de le faire avec toi, je veux que tu sois le premier.

A : Moi aussi.

Il l'embrassa à son tour. Il approcha ses hanches des siennes.

A : Willow, je t'aime.

W : Je t'aime aussi.

Sur ces mots, il approcha son corps encore plus près d'elle. Elle écarta les jambes, puis il s'y inséra doucement. Ils s'embrassèrent encore plus intensément, puis ils firent l'amour. Après plusieurs minutes, la chaleur en eux ne cessant d'augmenter, ils atteignirent l'orgasme au même moment. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau longuement puis se couchèrent un à côté de l'autre. Willow appuya sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule d'Alex.

W : Wow!

A : Ouais... Wow!

Ils restèrent enlacés en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, savourant le plus beau moment de leur existence.

W : Comment tu te sens?

A : Bien. Très bien. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Et toi?

W : Je suis sur un nuage.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

A : Je t'aime.

Willow le regarda dans les yeux, pour y voir l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, ou pour lui montrer qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

W : Moi aussi.

Ils entendirent tout à coup des pas descendant les escaliers. Willow remonta les couvertures sous ses épaules, puis elle aperçut Oz et Cordelia.

Cordelia : Oh! Ça alors!

A : Oh mon Dieu!

W : Oh non, Oz!

Oz : Faut sortir d'ici.

Cordelia porta une main à sa bouche, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle se retourna et remonta les escaliers en vitesse. Alex voulut se relever mais se souvint qu'il ne portait pas de vêtement. Il attrapa son boxer et son t-shirt et les enfila immédiatement. Willow s'habilla rapidement.

A : Cordelia, attends!

Cordelia était rendu à la moitié de l'escalier quand celui-ci s'effondra sous son poids. Alex se précipita vers le trou qui venait de se former.

A : Cordelia!

Alex vit sa petite amie au fond du trou. Cordelia était tombé au fond, couchée sur le dos, une barre de métal transperçant son corps.

A : Cordelia!

C : J'ai mal.

Alex essaya de descendre dans le trou. Willow était à ses côtés.

W : Fais attention.

A : Ouais.

W : Mon Dieu! Surtout ne bouge pas Cordelia, Oz est parti chercher de l'aide.

Alex s'approcha de Cordelia, la peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Il regarda la barre de métal qui avait transpercé Cordelia. Il lui caressa les cheveux. Willow les observait de l'étage supérieur.

A : Cordelia, je t'en prie, tiens le coup.

C : Alex, je ne vois rien.

Elle tourna la tête, ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir. Alex la regarda, les yeux plein d'eau.

A : Cordelia!

Oz arriva avec les ambulanciers.

O : Elle est tombée dans le trou.

W : Elle est blessée.

Les ambulanciers descendirent au fond du trou et secoururent Cordelia. Elle fut emmenée à l'hôpital, Alex aussi, vu le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête. Willow et Oz suivirent l'ambulance avec le van du musicien. Il ne leva pas les yeux sur Willow et ne lui adressa pas la parole de tout le trajet. Ils entrèrent à l'hôpital et s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente.

W : Oz, je...

O : Je ne veux rien savoir.

W : Mais je...

O : Arrête.

Willow se tut. Alex sortit d'une salle quelques minutes plus tard, avec des points de suture. Willow se précipita vers lui.

W : Et?

A : Rien de grave, juste quelques points.

W : Et Cordelia?

A : Je ne sais pas.

Alex regarda Oz dans la salle d'attente.

A : Vous vous êtes parlé?

W : Non, il ne veut pas m'adresser la parole.

A : Laisse-lui le temps.

W : Ouais.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la salle d'attente. Oz se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

W : Tu pars?

O : Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

W : Tu ne veux pas savoir comment va Cordelia?

O : Vous me le direz plus tard... Je n'ai pas envie de rester.

W : Oz...

O : Non. Salut.

Oz laissa les deux amis. Willow pleurait. Alex voulut la prendre dans ses bras, pour la réconforter mais elle refusa.

W : Non! Ne me touche pas.

A : Mais...

W : Non.

Alex s'effondra sur une chaise, Willow s'assit juste à côté de lui. Lorsque le médecin qui avait vu Cordelia sortit, Alex se précipita vers lui.

A : Comment va-t-elle?

Médecin : Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais aucun organe vital n'a été touché.

A : Est-ce que je peux la voir?

Médecin : Aucun visiteur n'est autorisé ce soir. Vous pourrez la voir demain.

Alex et Willow repartirent. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole de tout le trajet. Lorsqu'ils furent devant la maison de Willow, Alex se permit d'ouvrir la bouche.

A : Willow? Regarde-moi.

Willow leva les yeux vers son ami.

A : Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant?

W : Je ne sais pas.

A : Qu'est-ce qui va se passer avec nous?

W : Je ne sais pas.

A : Comment, tu ne sais pas?

W : Alex! J'ai blessé Oz ce soir. Je dois tout faire pour me faire pardonner. Et tu devrais en faire autant avec Cordelia.

A : Ouais...

Willow monta à sa chambre et Alex rentra chez lui. Willow se coucha sur son lit et pleura. Alex entra dans sa chambre, s'effondra sur son lit et alluma la radio, faisant jouer un poste country. Alex écoutait toujours du country quand il déprimait, quand ça n'allait pas. Et là, ça n'allait pas du tout. Il allait perdre sa meilleure amie... et sa petite amie. Il ne croyait pas que Cordelia lui pardonnerait un jour. Il savait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais ce qui le peinait le plus, c'était que Willow et lui, ce serait finit, ce ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Ils allaient s'éloigner et finir par s'ignorer et ne plus se parler du tout, et un jour, il finirait par ne plus se connaître. Il aimait Willow du plus profond de son cœur, il voulait être avec elle, l'embrasser, la serrer contre lui, mais il ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voudrait plus jamais qu'il la touche.

Le lendemain, Alex rendit visite à Cordelia. Il lui amena un gros bouquet de fleurs, dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner de lui avoir causé du mal. Il arriva à l'accueil et demanda s'il pouvait aller la voir. La secrétaire lui donna son accord. Il approcha de la porte de Cordelia et frappa. Elle était couchée dans le lit d'hôpital, le visage vers le mur opposé à l'entrée. Elle sentit sa présence.

A : Je peux entrer?

Elle ne bougea pas mais le regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle ne répondit pas. Il entra quand même. Il s'avança vers elle.

A : C'est la première fois qu'ils me laissent entrer.

Il la regarda, elle continuait de fixer le mur devant elle. Il posa les fleurs sur la tablette devant elle.

A : Ce sont des fleurs.

Il se sentit tout à coup très mal à l'aise. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit.

A : Cordelia, je voudrais que tu saches que...

Elle lui fit enfin face.

C : Alex?

Il se tut, attendant qu'elle continue. Il fit un signe de tête, voulant dire qu'il écouterait ce qu'elle avait à dire.

A : Oui?

C : Alex, va-t-en, je t'en prie.

Puis elle se retourna à nouveau, fixant le mur devant elle. Alex s'y attendait, mais il fut tout de même peiné. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Quand il eut franchi la porte, il se retourna, la regarda et partit. Cordelia se mit à pleurer, quand elle fut certaine qu'il était parti.

La fin de semaine passa et les quatre amis ne se virent pas, ne se parlèrent pas. Lorsque les cours reprirent, le lundi, ce fut une journée très tendue, chacun prenait bien soin d'éviter les autres. Le soir, au Bronze, Cordelia faisait tout pour qu'Alex remarque qu'elle était avec d'autres garçons et qu'elle s'amusait. Alex, qui était assis sur un canapé avec Willow et Buffy, l'avait bel et bien remarqué. Il n'était pas jaloux, mais ça l'énervait de la voir agir ainsi.

A : Elle a l'air d'aller mal?

W : Cordelia n'a absolument rien à se reprocher. Vous pouvez me croire, on va le payer, le payer très cher. Payer, payer. En fait, tous les deux, on ne l'a pas volé, ce qui...

A : Attends, si tu veux te la jouer, je suis minable, d'accord. Mais ne compte pas sur moi. À partir de cette minute, je ne veux plus entendre parler de culpabilité ou autre chose du genre. Je fais confiance à la vie et à sa baguette magique, ce qui est fait est fait, alors goûtons le moment présent, parce que ce qu'il y a de beau dans la vie, c'est ce qui va arriver. Vous êtes d'accord?

Buffy : C'est pas inintéressant ton truc. Nous sommes jeunes et libres en Amérique, il est hors de question que l'amour nous pourrisse la vie... ou le manque d'amour.

W : Absolument, je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Ils restèrent tous les trois en silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

A : Bien... Je vais me chercher un verre, vous voulez quelque chose?

W : Non, merci.

B : Nan.

A : D'accord.

Alex se leva et s'éloigna des deux filles. Après quelques secondes, Buffy se tourna vers Willow, qui avait l'air triste, et lui posa une question.

B (à Willow) : Alors, avec Oz?

Willow mit plusieurs secondes avant de répondre.

W : Il ne veut pas me parler. Il veut être seul. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que je voulais qu'on se réconcilie, mais il veut réfléchir.

B : C'est normal, mets-toi à sa place.

W : Oui, je sais, mais il ne m'a pas donné la chance de m'expliquer.

Alex revient à ce moment, il savait de quoi parlaient les filles.

A : Pour lui dire quoi? Que c'était un accident? Que tu as glissé, que tes vêtements sont tombés et que tu as atterri sur moi, qui avait aussi perdu mes vêtements? Qu'est-ce que tu veux expliquer Willow?

Willow ne savait pas quoi répondre.

W : Je ne sais pas... Juste lui faire comprendre que je regrette.

A : Tu regrettes vraiment?

Buffy, qui se sentait un peu de trop tout à coup, décida de laisser les deux amis régler leurs problèmes seuls.

B : Bon, excusez-moi, je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à boire.

Elle se leva et se dirigea au bar.

A : Est-ce que tu regrettes vraiment?

W : Quoi? Oui, je regrette qu'Oz et Cordelia nous aient surpris!

A : Non, est-ce que tu regrettes de l'avoir fait? Avec moi?

W : Je ne sais pas... Toi tu regrettes?

A : Non, je ne regrette rien... D'accord, je regrette qu'ils nous aient surpris, mais c'est la vie! On va pas passer des mois à s'en vouloir pour ça, il faut avancer! Et si c'était à recommencer, je ferais exactement la même chose.

Willow ne répondit rien. Le silence s'infiltra à nouveau entre les deux amis, puis Alex regarda Cordelia une fois de plus.

A : Regarde-la. C'était des larmes de crocodiles, ouais. Sérieusement, elle a l'air d'aller mal?

Il posa sa main sur celles de Willow.

A : Ou alors, peut-être que...

W : Alex, ta main.

Alex retira sa main immédiatement.

A : Oups! Pardon. Et pourquoi je m'en empêcherais? J'ai toujours fait ce genre de choses! C'est un geste amical, rien d'autre.

W : Peut-être avant, oui. Mais depuis qu'il y a eu... c'est différent.

Alex eut tout à coup l'air plus triste.

W : Je suis désolée. Mais si je veux que les choses s'arrangent avec Oz, mes mains, mes... et tout ce qui va avec, je dois les garder pour lui tout seul.

Alex lui fit un signe de tête du genre "je comprends", puis il se retourna, se croisa les bras et n'ouvrit plus la bouche de toute la soirée. Lorsqu'il fut chez lui, il se réinstalla sur son lit, et alluma la radio, qui était toujours à un poste de country. Il s'étala sur son lit et pensa à Willow. "Comment je vais faire pour ne plus l'avoir dans ma vie comme avant ? J'ai encore plus besoin d'elle qu'avant, et je ne peux même plus la toucher. J'aimerais tant qu'on devienne un couple... mais tant qu'Oz est là, il n'y a aucune chance. Mais s'il refuse toujours de lui parler, il y a quand même de l'espoir pour moi, non? Seul le temps nous le dira j'imagine..."

Deux semaines plus tard, c'était le dernier jour d'école avant les vacances de Noël. Buffy, Alex et Willow sortirent de leur cours et se dirigèrent vers l'aire de repos, où Buffy déposa des denrées pour les familles dans le besoin, dans la boîte prévue à cet effet, pendant qu'ils discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant leurs vacances de Noël.

A (à Buffy) : Et t'en fais quoi de tes vacances?

B : Hum... Sapin, guirlandes, petit dîner. Seule avec ma mère, et j'espère avoir un beau cadeau! Et vous, quel est le programme?

W : Je suis juive, tu ne te rappelles pas? On n'honore pas le vieux barbu.

B : Je voulais dire pendant les vacances.

W : Ho... Rien de palpitant. Oz et moi, on avait prévu de... mais je crois que c'est tombé à l'eau.

Cordelia était installée sur le canapé en face de celui où s'assirent Alex et Willow. Alex essaya d'éviter son regard.

A : En ce qui me concerne, je pense passer la nuit de Noël en camping. Je prends mon sac de couchage et je vais rêver dans l'herbe.

B : Ça doit être marrant.

Cordelia se leva, en regardant Alex. Alex, visiblement mal à l'aise, continuait de parler, essayant de l'ignorer.

A : Ouais, j'adore voir les étoiles et sentir toute la nature vibrer.

C : Dis plutôt que tu veux éviter la famille parce qu'à Noël, ils sont saouls et ils se battent.

A : Merci, parce que c'était un secret et je comptais bien sur toi pour le faire savoir.

C : Moi, je vais à Aspen. Faire du ski, avec de la vraie neige.

B : Il paraît que c'est mieux.

C : Ça doit être rasoir de passer ses vacances à Sunnydale. Mais je penserai à vous. Bon, et bien salut.

Elle se retourna et quitta les trois amis.

B : C'est bien, elle a retrouvé la forme.

W : C'est pas sa faute. Après ce qui s'est passé, on peut être un peu indulgent.

A : C'est ça qu'on appelle la trêve de Noël?

W : Hé! Oh! Je suis juive, appelle ça la trêve de Hannukah. Cela dit, cette année, le pardon...

Buffy leva les yeux et regarda devant elle.

W : C'est vraiment le grand sujet, parce que ce...

Willow releva la tête à son tour et aperçut Oz. Alex essaya de se faire tout petit dans son coin, en restant silencieux et en ne regardant personne. Oz le regarda, mais tourna vite son regard vers Willow.

O : Salut.

W : Salut.

O : Je peux te parler seul à seul?

W : Oui, pas de problème.

Elle se leva et le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe et allèrent s'appuyer sur le bureau du professeur.

O : Voilà, quand je t'ai... quand je t'ai vu avec Alex, ça a été... Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Sauf pendant les mois de pleine lune. Et savoir que tous les deux, vous avez une histoire...

W : Mais cette histoire appartient au passé. Remarque, toutes les... la plupart des histoires c'est du passé. Bref, celle-ci est finie.

O : Peut-être, je n'en sais rien, je ne sais pas. Je ne saurai jamais. Ça vous appartient.

W : Oz, je t'en prie, crois-moi.

O : C'est ce que je sais qui compte. Tu me manques, j'y pense à chaque seconde. C'est comme si on m'avait arraché un bras. Ou pire encore, mon cœur. Et ça, je sais que j'ai besoin de le dire. Que tu le saches.

Willow le regardait depuis quelques secondes, touchée. Elle se leva et se rapprocha un peu de lui.

W : Je te manque?

Oz se leva à son tour.

O : Oui.

Willow lui sourit.

W : Est-ce que j'ai le droit... d'avoir un câlin?

O : C'est dac pour le câlin.

Ils se rapprochèrent doucement et se firent un câlin. Elle plaça ses bras autour de ses épaules. Oz mit une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre dans son dos. Il ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant qu'il passait dans ses bras.

À l'extérieur de la classe, Alex avait écouté la conversation. Il était triste. Ses chances d'avoir Willow pour lui tout seul venaient de s'effondrer. Il poussa un long soupir et s'éloigna.

Le lendemain, Buffy était à la bibliothèque et parlait à Giles de ses rêves avec Angel. Angel était hanté par des personnes du passé qu'il a tuées.

B : On va pouvoir l'aider?

Giles : Ouais.

Alex entra dans le bureau de Giles.

A : Par quoi on commence?

Buffy et Giles restèrent surpris qu'Alex propose son aide sur un problème concernant Angel.

A : Écoute, je sais bien que je ne suis pas de bonne foi quand il s'agit de ton histoire avec Angel, mais j'ai envie de faire une bonne action, c'est la trêve de Noël.

G : Très bien, nous allons commencer par des recherches.

B : Tu es sûr que c'est comme ça que tu veux passer tes vacances de Noël?

A : Oui, c'est vraiment le projet le plus excitant pour l'instant. Tu vois que ma vie sociale est assez pathétique.

Ils commencèrent les recherches, Willow vint les aider. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à chercher, sans toujours rien trouver.

Buffy et Willow étaient seules à la grande table.

W : Il va passer le soir de Noël parce que mes parents seront partis. On va regarder des vidéos.

B : Ah, c'est bien. Que vous soyez ensemble.

W : Oui, c'est bien. C'est... C'est parfait. En fait, c'est étrange, on est pas très à l'aise, enfin je veux dire que... Enfin c'est difficile de lui demander d'avoir confiance en moi.

B : Oui, mais ce que tu as à partager avec Alex ne regarde que vous deux. À toi de faire comprendre à Oz que c'est lui le plus important.

W : C'est vrai. Merci.

Le soir de Noël arriva. Alex avait appris par Buffy que Oz passerait le soir de Noël chez Willow. Ça ne l'enchantait pas, habituellement, Willow et lui passait la journée ensemble à regarder le Noël de Charlie Brown et à s'empiffrer de sucrerie. Mais cette année, la tradition ne serait pas respectée... Il décida donc de quitter Sunnydale, le temps de s'éclaircir les idées. Il prit le bus et quitta la ville. Il se retrouva à Oxnard.

Lorsque les cours reprirent, Willow se demandait où était Alex. Elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis la veille de Noël et quand elle ne le vit pas à l'école, elle s'inquiéta.

W : Tu as vu Alex?

B : Non pas aujourd'hui.

W : Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois?

B : Hum... la veille de Noël, pourquoi?

W : Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce jour non plus.

B : Faut pas s'inquiéter pour lui. C'est un grand garçon.

W : Oui, je sais.

Elles se dirigèrent vers leurs casiers. Willow ouvrit le sien et une enveloppe tomba par terre. Buffy se pencha pour la ramasser.

B : Tu as laissé tomber ça.

W : Ce n'est pas à moi.

B : C'est tombé de ton casier.

W : Tu es sûre?

B : Oui.

Willow ouvrit l'enveloppe.

_25 Décembre 1998  
Salut, désolé de partir sans avertir personne mais j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir.  
Ces dernières semaines ont été dures pour moi. Après nous, l'usine, ta réconciliation  
avec Oz, je devais réfléchir à plusieurs choses, dont mes sentiments pour toi. Tout ce  
que je t'ai dit ce soir-là, c'était vrai, ce n'était pas seulement pour coucher avec toi.  
Je t'aime vraiment. Alors le fait que toi et Oz ayez repris, ça m'affecte un peu, même  
beaucoup, et j'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair. Je ne sais pas où je vais aller, ni combien  
de temps je serai parti, mais je sais que j'ai besoin de m'éloigner pour un certain  
temps. Donc je quitte Sunnydale ce soir, ainsi je sais que tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher  
de partir. J'ai voulu aller te voir avant de partir, mais tu étais avec Oz, j'ai préféré ne  
pas vous déranger. On se reverra à mon retour. Au revoir. Je t'aime. Alex -xx-_

W : Il a quitté la ville.

B : Quoi? Qui?

W : Alex.

B : Je peux lire?

W : Euh... Oui...

Elle lui tendit la lettre. Willow était bouleversée, non seulement son meilleur ami était parti sans lui dire, mais la cause de son départ c'était elle. Elle avait fait partir Alex.

B : Bien... Euh...

W : Il faut le retrouver.

B : Willow, d'après moi, il a besoin de réfléchir. Il va revenir bientôt, tu le connais.

W : On ne sait même pas où il est, il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose!

B : Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est Alex, il saura se débrouiller.

W : Je dois lui parler.

B : Tu agis comme quelqu'un qui est encore amoureuse de lui.

Willow ne répondit pas à cette remarque. Oui, elle était toujours amoureuse d'Alex, et encore plus depuis l'autre soir à l'usine, mais elle n'était pas prête à l'admettre. Elle venait de reprendre avec Oz, elle ne pouvait pas tout ficher en l'air.

B : Tu aimes encore Alex?

Toujours pas de réponse.

B : Willow?

W : Quelle importance ça a?

B : Si tu l'aimes, tu dois lui dire.

W : Comment? Je ne sais pas où il est. Et c'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais essayé de lui dire. Tu le sais, tu étais là, les deux dernières années, tu m'as vu en baver pour lui.

B : Je croyais que c'était du passé, tu sais, avec Oz...

W : Je le croyais aussi.

Willow fut triste pendant quelques semaines, puis la peine s'estompa tranquillement de son visage, mais elle n'était plus la même. À l'intérieur, elle était anéantie. Ne pas voir Alex tous les jours lui manquait. Elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles, pas un seul coup de fil, ni une seule lettre.

Un matin, elle téléphona à Buffy. Elle avait l'air tourmenté.

W : Buffy, pourrais-tu venir avec moi voir le médecin?

B : Qu'est-ce que tu as?

W : Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je ne crois pas que ce soit très grave, mais je n'aime pas ça.

B : D'accord, pas de problème. Quand veux-tu y aller? Maintenant?

W : J'ai appelé tantôt, et j'ai eu un rendez-vous cet après-midi.

B : D'accord, j'irai avec toi.

Dans l'après-midi, Willow était dans le bureau du médecin. Elle était déconcertée, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que le médecin essayait de lui dire.

Médecin : Mademoiselle Rosenberg, vous êtes enceinte. Vous en êtes à environ de six à huit semaines, selon vos dernières règles.

W : Hum... Ok... Mais j'ai eu des relations sexuelles exactement une fois dans toute ma vie. Et j'ai lu que c'était presque statistiquement impossible de tomber enceinte la première fois...

Médecin : Mademoiselle, écoutez. C'est effectivement assez rare qu'une femme tombe enceinte lors de sa première relation sexuelle. Il y a plusieurs facteurs qui en sont la cause, mais dans votre cas, qui ne le sont pas. Vous êtes bien enceinte.

Devant l'air que Willow lui faisait, le médecin continua.

Médecin : Bon, vous avez plus de 16 ans, donc vous avez trois options disponibles. Vous pouvez choisir de mettre un terme à votre grossesse, si vous choisissez cette option, vous devrez le faire dans les prochaines quatre à six semaines. Sinon, vous pouvez considérer l'adoption, nous pouvons vous recommander des conseillers. Et vous pouvez bien sûr, garder l'enfant.

W : Je ne veux pas avorter, et l'adoption n'est pas envisageable. Cet enfant est le mien, je veux le garder.

Médecin : Vous êtes sûre d'être en mesure de prendre en charge un enfant? Ce n'est pas un jouet, que vous pourrez mettre de côté quand vous en aurez assez.

W : Je sais, je ne suis pas stupide. Je suis sûre que je pourrai prendre soin de cet enfant moi-même. Et j'aurai tout l'aide dont j'ai besoin de mes proches.

Après plusieurs minutes, Willow sortit du cabinet de médecin pour aller rejoindre Buffy dans la salle d'attente. Buffy vit immédiatement l'air de Willow qui voulait dire "On en parlera plus tard". Buffy raccompagna Willow chez elle et Willow se décida à lui dire ce qui se passait.

W : Je suis enceinte.

B : Quoi?

W : Oui... c'est ça, je suis enceinte. Dans environ sept mois, j'aurai un bébé.

B : Est-ce que Oz est...

W : Je n'ai jamais couché avec Oz.

B : Donc...

W : C'est Alex. Ah! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça en allant voir ce médecin, j'ai pris ce rendez-vous parce que ça faisait deux semaines que je me sentais bizarre. Toujours fatiguée, et souvent malade. Je m'étais imaginé toutes sortes de choses, mais pas ça.

B : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

W : Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Je ne peux pas joindre Alex, pas de téléphone, ni d'adresse, je vais devoir m'arranger par moi-même.

B : Tu vas le garder?

W : Oui! Pas question que je me fasse avorter!

B : On peut toujours essayer de retrouver Alex...

W : Comment?

B : Je ne sais pas.

W : Tu m'encourages...

B : Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire avec Oz? Tu vas lui dire?

W : Je ne peux pas rester avec Oz.

B : Pourquoi pas?

W : Buffy, je porte l'enfant d'Alex.

B : Oui, mais Alex t'a "abandonnée" comme ça.

W : Il ne le savait pas. Je suis sûre que s'il le savait, il reviendrait.

Deux ans et demi plus tard, Alex revenait à Sunnydale. Il savait qu'il avait été parti très longtemps et que ses amies n'allaient peut-être pas le lui pardonner. Il avait écrit quelques lettres à Willow, et envoyer un présent à chacun de ses anniversaires. Mais il n'avait pas osé lui téléphoner. Il redoutait le sermon que son amie lui ferait. Et maintenant, il avait peur qu'elle l'ait oublié.

Ne se sentant pas encore prêt à affronter ses amies, il se promena dans les rues de Sunnydale, il était déjà tard le soir, et les rues à cette heure ne sont pas toujours sûres. Il alla donc faire un tour au Bronze. En entrant dans la boîte de nuit, il ne reconnut personne. Personne de familier, toutes les personnes qu'il y voyait avant semblaient avoir désertées l'endroit. Il ne resta pas très longtemps. En sortant du Bronze, il entendit des bruits dans la ruelle à côté, des bruits de combat. "C'est peut-être Buffy!" Il avança lentement vers la ruelle. Il vit deux personnes se battant. Ce n'était pas Buffy, la jeune femme n'avait pas la facilité de Buffy pour se battre. La jeune femme sortit un pieu de sa veste et attaqua l'homme devant elle, qui était, bien entendu, un vampire. Alex sortit le pieu qu'il gardait toujours avec lui puis se précipita dans la ruelle pour aider la femme. Elle avait échappé son pieu, et le vampire la tenait maintenant contre le mur, prêt à la mordre. Alex s'approcha d'eux et planta le vampire par derrière. Lorsque la poussière eut retombé, il aida la jeune femme à se relever. Son visage sortit de l'ombre.

A : Willow?

W : Alex?

Willow lui sauta au cou et se mit à pleurer contre son épaule. Alex était heureux, il avait enfin sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, après maintenant deux ans et demi. Après quelques minutes, elle se dégagea de son étreinte.

A : Qu'est-ce que tu fais seule dans cette ruelle? Tu cherches à te faire tuer?

W : Non. Je reviens de Los Angeles, je débarque justement du bus. Puis j'ai vu ce vampire, j'ai essayé de le tuer, mais... Il était plus fort que moi.

A : Dah... C'est un vampire, Will. Mais pourquoi tu étais à L.A.?

W : Je devais aller voir Angel.

A : Pourquoi?

W : Lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle...

Ses yeux se remplirent d'eau en prononçant ses mots. Alex la prit à nouveau dans ses bras, pour la réconforter.

A : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

W : C'est Buffy...

Alex recula et regarda Willow dans les yeux.

A : Quoi Buffy?

W : C'est à cause de Gloria, une déesse super puissante, qui voulait avoir Dawn, qui est en fait, une clé, que des moines ont transformé en humaine et ont placé sous le toit de la tueuse...

A : Hum... D'accord...

W : Bref, Dawn est la clé qui ouvre un portail vers d'autres dimensions, et une fois ce portail ouvert, c'est l'apocalypse... la fin du monde.

A : D'accord, je ne comprends toujours rien, mais continue.

W : Gloria a réussi à avoir Dawn et à ouvrir le portail. Le rituel disait quelque chose comme tant que le sang coulera, l'enfer règnera sur le monde, alors... Buffy a sauté, pour refermer le portail.

A : Ça l'a tuée?

Willow fit oui de la tête, tout en continuant de pleurer. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Alex.

A : Ça fait longtemps?

W : Ça vient d'arriver... il y a à peine quelques jours.

A : Et Dawn? Elle va bien?

W : Aussi bien qu'une personne peut aller quand on perd sa sœur.

A : Et elle avait perdu sa mère il y a quelques mois...

W : Comment tu sais?

A : Je m'étais arrangé pour avoir le journal de Sunnydale. Et j'ai appris sa mort dans le journal, j'ai voulu revenir pour les funérailles... mais je recevais le journal plus tard, donc les funérailles avaient déjà eu lieu.

W : Tu aurais dû venir quand même.

A : Je sais... mais...

Alex regarda autour de lui et réalisa qu'ils étaient toujours dans la ruelle.

A : On peut aller ailleurs pour discuter?

W : Oui, viens, on va aller chez Buf... chez Dawn.

A : Pourquoi pas chez toi? J'ai l'impression que chez Buffy, on ne pourra pas parler...

W : Depuis la mort de Buffy, j'habite en quelque sorte là. Mais j'ai encore les clés de l'appartement, si tu veux... Je dois les rendre demain...

A : Si ça ne te fait rien.

W : Non, je dois seulement faire un téléphone quand on y sera.

A : Pas de problème... Je sais que tu avais une vie avant que je ne débarque.

W : Je suis contente que tu sois revenu. Tu m'as manqué.

A : Tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu m'as manqué.

Willow prit la main d'Alex et le guida jusqu'à son appartement, qui n'était pas très loin. Ils arrivèrent devant une vieille bâtisse.

W : C'est ici.

A : Tu habites là-dedans?

W : Habitais... oui. C'était pas le grand confort, mais c'est ce que je pouvais me payer.

Ils entrèrent. L'appartement était vide.

W : Il n'y a plus de meuble, plus rien, comme tu vois. On a tout déménagé. Je t'offrirais bien quelque chose à boire, mais je n'ai rien. Et j'ai l'impression qu'on devra s'asseoir par terre.

A : Ça me va... tant que je suis avec toi.

Elle lui sourit.

W : Je dois faire un téléphone, tu m'excuses quelques secondes.

Willow prit le combiné et composa le numéro de Buffy. Alex le savait, il savait ce numéro par cœur.

W : Salut, comment ça va? Oui. Je suis rentrée. Oui, je vais revenir bientôt. Tu me passes Tara? Merci. Salut, je viens d'arriver, mais je ne rentrerai pas tout de suite. J'ai rencontré un ami. Oui. Comment va Lex? D'accord. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas causé trop d'ennui. Non? D'accord. Merci. Ça te dérange de rester jusqu'à ce que je revienne? Merci. Je ne sais pas. On a beaucoup à se raconter. Merci, bonne soirée.

Elle raccrocha, puis elle aperçut un tabouret dans un coin de la pièce.

W : Je t'ai trouvé un tabouret. Tiens.

A : Prends-le, toi. Je peux m'asseoir par terre.

Alex s'assit par terre contre le mur. Willow s'assit à côté de lui par terre, laissant le tabouret au milieu de la pièce.

A : Alors, Lex? C'est l'homme de ta vie? Pas que j'écoutais ta conversation mais...

W : Oui, en quelque sorte, on peut dire que c'est l'homme de ma vie.

A : Je suis content pour toi.

W : Je veux te le présenter.

A : Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr.

W : S'il te plaît.

Elle lui fit une face de petit chien triste, comme il avait l'habitude de lui faire.

A : Tu voles mes expressions faciales.

W : Je me suis dit qu'étant donné que chaque fois que tu fais cette mimique je craque, ça marcherait peut-être pour toi.

A : D'accord.

W : Alors? Où étais-tu?

A : Pas très loin... Oxnard.

W : Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas?

A : J'ai beaucoup réfléchi.

W : À quoi?

A : À toi. À tout ce qui s'est passé.

W : Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu plus tôt?

A : J'avais peur. De ta réaction, de celle de Buffy.

W : Je t'attendais plus tôt.

A : Je sais... Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir si longtemps. Puis je me suis trouvé un emploi, j'ai loué un appart.

W : Qu'est-ce que tu faisais comme travail?

A : J'ai fait la plonge dans une boîte, le fabuleux "Ladies' Night" Club pendant environ six mois. Je n'intéressais personne, on ne me parlait même pas, jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, un des Chippendale se fasse porter malade, et rien ni personne sur cette terre ne m'obligera à raconter la fin de cette histoire. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta vie? Études? Emploi?

W : Chippendale?

A : Rien ni personne sur cette terre.

W : Bon d'accord.

A : Alors, toi?

W : J'ai commencé la fac en septembre dernier.

A : Tu as pris une année sabbatique après le lycée?

W : Ouais, si on veut. Je fais quelques petits boulots pour payer le loyer et l'épicerie.

A : Comme?

W : Je suis vendeuse à la boutique de magie de Giles.

A : Giles a une boutique de magie?

W : Oui, je travaille avec Anya.

A : Anya? L'amie de Cordelia?

W : Euh... Ouais, mais en fait, c'était pas son amie, c'était un démon venu pour la venger parce que tu l'avais trompé.

Il y eut un silence mal à l'aise, puis Willow reprit.

W : À cause d'elle, on a été confronté à mon double vampirique.

A : Quoi?

W : Elle a voulu que je l'aide à récupérer son collier, dans une dimension parallèle, ou quelque chose du genre, à l'aide de la magie, et elle... on a fait traverser le vampire dans notre dimension par erreur.

A : Un vampire de toi?

W : Oui, c'était moi. À l'exception qu'elle était morte. Et ses vêtements... Et je crois qu'elle était gaie.

A : Ok... Mais je comprends pas comment tu peux être un vampire dans une dimension parallèle.

W : On a réussi à faire parler Anya. Le vœu que Cordelia aurait fait c'est que Buffy ne soit jamais venu à Sunnydale. Donc je me serais fait mordre, et apparemment, on était ensemble dans cette dimension. J'ai eu des flashs de toi et moi quand j'ai fait ce rituel avec Anya.

A : J'étais un vampire aussi?

W : Oui, j'ai demandé à Anya, elle a confirmé.

A : Et bien...

W : Qu'est-ce que je disais avant ça? Ah oui... Je travaille aussi comme serveuse dans un resto de temps en temps. Puis j'ai donné des cours d'informatique à la maison à des jeunes.

A : Trois boulots?

W : Ouais... Il fallait bien que je paie le loyer, et que je nourrisse... que je remplisse le frigo.

A : À part ça? Tara, c'est qui?

W : Une copine de la fac. Elle nous aide avec les vampires et tout. C'est une sorcière. On fait de la magie ensemble.

A : Alors, tu fais toujours de la magie?

W : Oui, je suis assez douée.

A : J'en suis sûr. Tout ce que tu fais, tu le réussis. À part ça? D'autres histoires incroyables à me raconter?

W : Probablement... On est à Sunnydale, n'oublie pas.

A : Tu me racontes?

W : Je ne peux pas tout te raconter d'un coup.

A : D'accord. Et Oz? Tu ne l'as pas mentionné dans aucune de tes histoires.

W : Il n'y a rien à dire. On a rompu quelques semaines après ton départ.

A : Il a rompu?

W : Non, j'ai rompu.

A : Pourquoi?

W : J'avais mes raisons.

A : Lesquelles?

W : Écoute, je vais te le dire plus tard, d'accord?

A : D'accord. Vous êtes resté amis?

W : Oui... Mais après la graduation, il a quitté. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait voyager. Une autre personne qui m'a quitté cette année-là.

Alex se sentit tout à coup mal. Le ton que Willow avait utilisé pour cette dernière phrase était plutôt sec et triste. Elle lui reprochait d'être parti, ce qui était normal. Mais Alex se sentit tout de même plus triste à l'idée d'avoir blessé Willow.

A : Je m'excuse.

W : Pourquoi?

A : D'avoir quitté la ville.

Elle lui prit main et la porta à son visage, elle l'appuya contre sa joue et ferma les yeux.

W : C'est beau, je te pardonne.

Alex eut soudainement envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il plaça ses bras autour des épaules de Willow et lui fit un câlin. Elle le serra contre elle, elle aussi. Après quelques minutes, elle le regarda, leur visage se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent, tendrement. Puis Alex se releva.

W : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

A : On ne peut pas recommencer ça.

W : Pourquoi pas?

A : Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie... encore.

Willow se mit à rire.

A : Pourquoi tu ris?

W : Il est temps que je t'amène chez Buffy, que je te présente quelqu'un.

A : Tu veux me présenter l'homme de ta vie, alors qu'on vient juste de s'embrasser.

W : Arrête de paniquer et suis-moi.

Willow sortit de l'appartement, suivie d'Alex. Elle verrouilla la porte et ils partirent en direction de la maison de Buffy. Willow avait vraiment l'air excité de présenter cette personne à Alex. Alex, quant à lui, redoutait un peu cette rencontre. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, Tara vint à leur rencontre.

Tara : Salut.

W : Salut Tara, ça s'est bien passé?

T : Oui, très bien. Il est un vrai petit ange.

W : Tara, je te présente Alex, Alex, Tara.

T : Salut.

A : Bonsoir.

T : C'est LE Alex.

W : Oui, c'est lui.

A : Comment ça LE Alex?

W : J'ai beaucoup parlé de toi à Tara.

A : Ah oui?

T : Oui, constamment. Et elle parle toujours de toi à Lex.

A : Hum... D'accord.

Tara salua tout le monde et partit. Giles sortit de la cuisine et aperçut Alex.

G : Alex? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

A : Giles! Je reviens sur ma bouche de l'enfer préférée.

G : Tu as été parti longtemps.

A : Oui, je sais.

W : Il vous racontera tout plus tard. Pour le moment, je veux lui présenter Lex.

G : Oh, mais il dort.

W : C'est pas grave. Il faut qu'il le connaisse.

G : Faites attention pour ne pas réveiller Dawn. C'est rare qu'elle réussisse à dormir depuis...

W : On fera attention. Allez viens Alex.

Elle lui prit la main et monta les escaliers, le traînant derrière lui. Avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle lui prit la main.

W : Euh... Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire avant, mais je ne savais pas comment le faire.

A : Tu commences à me faire peur.

W : Je comprends si tu veux réfléchir après ce que tu vas apprendre, c'est un grand choc. Mais j'espère qu'on pourra en parler plus tard. Tu es prêt?

A : Je ne sais plus.

Willow ouvrit la porte et l'entraîna dans la chambre avec lui. Elle avança tranquillement vers un petit lit de camp. Un enfant y était couché.

W : Je te présente Lex. Je m'excuse de te le présenter alors qu'il est endormi, mais tu pourras revenir le voir demain si tu veux.

A : Ok. Lex, c'est lui?

W : Oui.

A : Je croyais que c'était ton amoureux.

W : J'ai seulement dit que c'était l'homme de ma vie. C'est le seul homme que j'ai eu dans ma vie depuis deux ans et demi.

A : Il a deux ans et demi?

W : Non, mais ça fait deux ans et demi qu'il est dans ma vie. Il a vingt et un mois, bref presque deux ans.

A : Ok... Et ?

W : Alex, c'est mon fils.

A : Ton fils? Tu as eu un enfant?

W : Oui...

A : J'imagine que Oz est le père...

W : Non. Je n'ai jamais couché avec Oz.

A : Qui c'est alors?

W : Toi.

A : Quoi? Mais comment? On a couché qu'une fois ensemble.

W : Apparemment, une fois suffit.

Alex fut surpris. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et il dût s'asseoir. Il s'assit sur le lit de Willow, ne réussissant pas à formuler une phrase. Willow s'assit à côté de lui.

W : J'ai essayé de te prévenir quand je l'ai su, mais tu étais introuvable. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pendant la grossesse.

A : Alors c'est mon fils?

W : Oui.

A : C'est notre fils?

W : Oui.

A : Wow!

W : Wow? Je m'étais imaginé plusieurs scénarios, mais "Wow" ne faisait pas partie de l'un d'eux.

A : Comment tu veux que je réagisse? Je viens d'apprendre que j'ai un fils de près de deux ans.

W : Je ne sais pas, c'est juste...

A : Si j'avais su, je serais revenu plus vite.

W : Comment voulais-tu que je te le dise? Tu ne m'as pas laissé de numéro, ni d'adresse...

A : Je sais, c'est ma faute. Je suis imbécile.

W : Mais non.

Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait fondre en larmes. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

A : Ça vient d'où ce prénom, Lex?

W : À vrai dire, je l'ai appelé Alexandre, Lex c'est un diminutif. Je ne voulais pas qu'on l'appelle Alex lui aussi alors...

A : Alexandre?

W : Alexandre Harris.

A : Pourquoi?

W : Je ne savais pas si tu reviendrais un jour... J'ai voulu qu'il ait une partie de toi.

A : Une partie de moi? En plus d'avoir mes gênes, mon sang, tu lui as donné mon nom?

W : Tu n'aimes pas?

A : C'est pas ça... C'est juste que ça fait bizarre.

W : Moi j'aime ce prénom.

A : Ne me dis pas que son deuxième prénom est Lavelle, parce que ça je déteste.

Willow se mit à rire.

W : Non, c'est Alexandre Brendon Harris.

A : Brendon, tu as toujours adoré ce prénom. Je me rappelle quand nous étions plus jeunes, tu disais qu'un de tes cinq enfants s'appellerait Brendon.

W : Je me souviens.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

A : Alors, c'est pour ça que tu as rompu avec Oz?

W : Oui... Je n'étais pas capable de rester avec Oz alors que ton enfant grandissait en moi. Et... Je n'étais plus capable de rester avec lui, parce que je pensais toujours à toi. Je t'aimais Alex, plus que tout... et je t'aime toujours.

A : Pourquoi tu es retourné vers Oz si tu m'aimais?

W : J'essayais de me convaincre que c'était lui que j'aimais, c'est lui que je devais aimer. Puis tu es parti, ça m'a fait réaliser encore plus combien je t'aimais. Puis Lex est arrivé, chaque jour, j'espérais que tu reviendrais. Chaque soir, je m'endormais en pensant à toi... Je voyais ce petit garçon, il te ressemble comme ça ne se peut pas. Chaque fois que je le regarde, j'ai l'impression de te regarder toi...

Willow fut interrompu par les lèvres d'Alex sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassa avec passion. Elle respirait bruyamment, elle avait envie de lui, elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse toute la nuit, elle avait envie qu'il la touche. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, ils s'arrêtèrent doucement. Les yeux d'Alex restèrent bloqués dans ceux de Willow. Il ne voulait plus la laisser, il voulait passer le reste de sa vie dans ses bras.

A : Je t'aime.

W : Je t'aime aussi.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, délicatement cette fois-ci.

W : Je veux que tu me touches...

Il regarda le lit de camp à quelques pieds d'où ils étaient.

A : On ne devrait pas.

Elle suivit son regard.

W : Attends-moi un instant.

Willow sortit de la chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Giles était assis sur le canapé devant la télévision.

G : Où est Alex?

W : En haut...

G : Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

W : Vous croyez que Lex pourrait dormir dans le salon avec vous?

G : Pourquoi?

W : J'aimerais être seule avec Alex...

G : Oh! Euh... Bien sûr, amène-le ici. Je le surveillerai. De toute façon, je ne réussis pas à dormir depuis quelques nuits.

W : Désolée. Vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas?

G : Non. Mais vous êtes sûrs qu'Alex et toi voulez...

W : Giles, on a été séparé pendant deux ans et demi. J'ai envie d'être avec lui.

Giles lui sourit et lui fit signe qu'il comprenait. Il n'avait pas vu Willow si heureuse depuis... depuis le départ d'Alex. Elle était radieuse maintenant, il le sentait, il le voyait. Elle avait retrouvé sa deuxième moitié. Willow redescendit l'escalier avec son petit garçon endormi dans ses bras. Elle le déposa sur le canapé à côté de Giles, elle lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle se releva, regarda Giles et le remercia en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue. Puis elle remonta les escaliers en vitesse.

De retour dans la chambre, elle se rassit à côté d'Alex et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

A : Tu n'avais pas à le sortir de la chambre...

W : Ça va, il ne se rend compte de rien. Et Giles se fait un plaisir de le surveiller.

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa encore.

A : Tu fais souvent ça? Descendre Lex en bas quand tu veux être seule avec un garçon?

W : Je n'ai jamais été avec un autre garçon, Alex!

A : Jamais?

W : Non. Mais toi? Tu ne m'as pas parlé de petite amie? Est-ce que tu en as une?

A : Non... Dans ma tête, il n'y a que toi depuis bien longtemps.

Elle l'embrassa sauvagement, le faisant tomber sur le dos. Alex ne put contenir un gémissement de plaisir. Puis il l'embrassa, et se mit à déboutonner sa blouse. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

A : Ça te dirait qu'on lui fasse une petite sœur? Une petite Willow?

_FIN_

_**Note de l'auteur :** Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas mon histoire favorite... mais en tk... Donnez-moi vos commentaires s'il vous plaît, bons ou mauvais. (Comme on dit, parlez-en bien, parlez-en mal, mais parlez-en... 'lol'). Je veux vraiment savoir votre opinion. Merci d'avance!_


End file.
